


Rules Are Made To Be Broken

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: The Airds’ have a much dislike of Carol letting Rindy sleep over the apartment.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 27





	Rules Are Made To Be Broken

Carol pulled herself away at the table just as the Airds’ housekeeper came around to collect all the dessert plates. She cupped her elbows with her hands. Harge was glaring at the tablecloth, while both his parents sat quietly in chairs, waiting for anyone to speak.

“Therese had the idea that we could spend Easter here like usual, and then have Rindy sleep over at the apartment the very same night?” 

“No,” Harge said automatically.

“Inappropriate,” Mrs. Aird agreed.

“The fact of asking permission for a daughter to spend one night with her own mother, seems far more inappropriate to me...”

“There are rules made by the court order, Carol,” Mr. Aird pointed out, pulling his handkerchief out his khaki trouser pocket to blow his nose into.

Therese laid on the bed later that evening, watching Carol rub body lotion on her arms in front of her vanity mirror. Hearing how the subject of Easter went for her and the Airds didn’t sound too nice. 

Or fair. 

“They kept refusing to hear my side of it,” Carol went on. “They acted like I wanted to hold Rindy for ransom!”

“I wish they could give us a chance,” Therese murmured. “Give _me_ a chance.”

Carol sighed, twisting the cream lid shut before rising up on her feet.

“I won’t give up on us,” she said, moving towards the bed. She pulled the comforter back to climb in. Therese scooted close beside her, wrapping an arm around her. Carol leaned over, brushing lips along with hers.

“Rules are made to be broken.”


End file.
